


Biographies

by GleeGirl1221



Series: Writing Samples [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/GleeGirl1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written: July 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nicholas Davis

As a young child, Nicholas didn’t have a clue on the difference of classes and social rankings and statuses and had always thought that everyone was the same and that everyone was equal to each other. He was the only child of his parents, and was often lonely, since they both were working multiple jobs to pay the bills and keep everything, but he didn’t mind and he tried to help out as much as he could by doing his chores and trying to get good grades at school.  Nicholas was the happiest he had ever been during those years, he had made some friends and he still thought the world was a good place.

 

But all of that soon changed when Nicholas entered into his preteen years, that was when he faced the true and cruel world and their people. He saw the evil come out in full force, starting with his family. His parents had been recently arguing about any little thing, it also sometimes became physical and he had hid himself in his bedroom and listened to his music in full blast so that he could cancel out their fighting. And one day, he found his father having an affair with another woman and  _ that’s _ what really went their family life into a downward spiral.  Nicholas’ mother had started to drink, soon turning into a full-time alcoholic and always brought home random men from the club. This was also around the same time that he had to get his first job, being a chef.

 

Nicholas’ middle school life wasn’t all that grand either, he was treated terribly by the other kids, who thought that they could do whatever they wanted to since they they were in a higher social status and was called names like “disgusting freak”, “loser”, and “piece of shit”. At first, he was hurt and confused, wondering why these people hated him so and what he had done to make them say that, but soon enough, he stopped caring about what they said and spit insults right back at them, not giving a shit on what the higher social classes thought of him, and this attitude stayed in high school as well. Nicholas also had started to gain an interest in breakdancing and used all of the extra money he had saved up from being a chef, to take some classes at a local dance studio. The boy had eventually become so good at it, the teacher had told him that she would pay him if he become a student teacher of the class and he said accepted, not only because of the money but also because he loved to do it.

 

After all of his years of trying hard and being a good kid at school, he had gotten into a great college to pursue the thing that he loved the most -- dancing. He hadn’t lost his roots and still tried to come to his neighborhood from time to time.   
  



	2. Angelo D'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: July 2014.

Angelo D’Amour had started his life when he was adopted from St. Teresa’s Hospital in Hong Kong at the age of two. His parents, Clementine, who was an Omega, and Bruno, who was an Alpha, D’Amour had already two children and decided that they wanted a third one as well, so while they were traveling in Hong Kong, Clementine had asked her husband if they could adopt and Bruno agreed to it, already going to one of the best hospitals in Hong Kong, and they went in, and found the two year old child and immediately signed the papers and took him back home, in Montara.

 

Angelo was quite playful during his youth, even upto his teens he was quite the jokester. He and the rest of his siblings, there were six children in total, used to play a ton of pranks on each other. Their parents didn’t mind, just as long as no one got hurt, that’s where they drew the line. Everyday was like an adventure for Angelo in his house -- especially on April Fools Day or Halloween, it was always tricks and no treats.

 

When he had found out that he was an alpha, Angelo had been quite surprised, he thought his personality was more similar to an omega than to an alpha, but thought it would have been obvious since his two older brothers had been deemed as alphas as well. By this age, around fourteen years old, he had started to pay attention to music and had taken piano lessons as well. He joined his school’s choir and immediately found his passion for singing and immediately set a goal that he wanted to pursue it later on his life. Even though he screwed around many times during class, his music teacher still let him pass because when he did actually focus, he gave it his all.

 

Even though Angelo is quite a joker, he was also known to be quite a sweetheart as well, a caring type of fellow when he wanted to be. He was also quite nerdy, he won’t deny that, he liked Pokemon and had all of their trading cards, he knew multiple magic and card tricks and his favorite type of books, were comics. But most of all, he was quite caring towards his family and friends and if somebody were to mess with them, he’d be sure to give them hell. He also used to put on the charm when he saw a cute stranger and just used his confidence to talk to them and get to know them better.

 

Angelo couldn’t still believe when he graduated from high school, now a college student. He still wanted to continue his dream about music and immediately put music as his major and psychology as his minor.. He was still the mischievous little prankster who liked comics and Pokemon as well and started a new chapter in his life which was college, which would, hopefully, be a great time for him.


	3. Jane Porter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: July 2014.

Jane Amelia Porter was born in a county called Cambridgeshire, or Cambs for short. She had been living in quite a wealthy lifestyle since her father was a well known archaeologist in the area. Her mother had died of a disease four years after she was born, so the only person who was dear in her life was her father, who became a mother and a father for young Jane.

 

Jane had been nurtured by her father for quite some time and she allowed him to coddle her, thinking that it was because his father didn’t want to let go of another person from his life. But after seventeen years of being cooped up, and being questioned on everything, Jane knew that she had to get away from this type of lifestyle. She wanted to explore, to travel, to see new sights, and after a few weeks of convincing, her father allowed her to travel all the way to America, specifically northern California and continue her studies over there. 

 

Even though her father agreed that Jane could live in America, he wouldn’t allow her to live alone, thinking she was too young to be dealing with houses and payments, so he called up one of his closest friends, the Jeneks family, asking them if Jane could stay with them as she went to experience the lifestyle of America, and they fortunately agreed.

 

When she was at a ripe young age of seven, Jane knew that she wanted to be a teacher and her opinion on what she wanted to be never changed throughout the years. She always enjoyed little children and the teachers in her life impacted the way that she learned and grew into a young lady. Now, faced with a decision, Jane has to decide on whether she wants to stay in White Palms, moving onto a new chapter in her life, or go back to Cambs, and stay there forever.


	4. Kayla Jenek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: July 2014.

Kayla and her brother, Ross, had been living in Australia for quite a part of their life, and they moved when she was going to grade eight and when Ross was going into grade six. Their family first moved to this place called Hundred Acres, and while her brother managed to befriend people pretty quickly, she was not all that fortunate and didn’t make that many friends until she met a young boy named Elijah, immediately finding him to be sweet and shy like her, and befriended him, soon making friends with the other people in Hundred Acres.

 

Her family moved again, to White Palms, and Kayla found herself at a loss once again, not being the social type and not making that many friends with the other people in her grade, especially the girls. But then she found out that there would be a house guest staying, a girl near her age named Jane, and was very thankful when they started to talk and hang out together.

 

Kayla began to see that her brother was getting into the wrong sort of crowd and was quite concerned for him and wanted him to leave the group and after much persuasion, he listened to her and a few others and left. Kayla is now a bit more social and has been talking to more and more people. But will her new personality stick? Or will her shy and quiet nature kick back in?


	5. Ross Jenek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: July 2014.

Ross and his sister, Kayla, had been living in Australia for quite a part of their life, and they moved when he was going to grade six and when Kayla was going into grade eight. Their family first moved to this place called Hundred Acres, and the siblings met a lot of great friends, including Terry who he used to look up to very much, he was quite an older brother to him.

 

Ross and Kayla moved again, to White Palm, and Ross immediately clicked with a group of people, starting to hang out with them, Bradley’s group of friends. His sister knew what type of people they were and warned Ross to stay away, but Ross didn’t listen and continued to hang with them, not knowing what he’d be getting himself into.

 

During this time, Ross had ended up doing a lot of terrible things like getting himself into drugs, his family noticed that he was slowly becoming disconnected from them and from the outside world and were worried. Bradley had noticed the same thing as well, and after weeks of persuasion from his family and Bradley, Ross finally listened to them and stopped hanging out with the bad lot and stopped the drugs. 

  
Ross ended up making some new friends, ones which his sister approved of so he was glad about that, and ended up talking to Bradley even more when he left the bad group of people. He had a small crush on the older boy but didn’t know whether to act out on his feelings or not. Should he take the risk and tell his feelings, or should he hide it and let it go away on it’s own?


	6. Richard Timothy Jekyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: December 2014.

Your name is ** _R i c h a r dT i m o t h yJ e k y l l_**. You were born a [**male**](http://./) on _April 1st 1994_ in  Belfast, Ireland by Evonna Jekyll and Micah Jekyll. You and your parents then moved to [Cambridgeshire, England](http://./) when you were eight years old. Now you live on your own as a [**20 year old college student**](http://./), working on _majoring in Chemistry_ and pay the bills by working nightly as a _bartender at a pub_ nearby.

 

Appearance wise, you are from a German and English descent. You gained your mother’s hair color, a natural _blonde_ like the sun, dying it [**brunette**](http://./) when you turned sixteen. And you gained your father’s eyes, dark mocha _brown_. You also gained your mother’s height trait, making you[ 5’11”](http://./) and you stayed [140 lbs](http://./), a few pounds lighter than your normal range, but you didn’t mind.

 

Your parents were a believer of God, identifying themselves to be **Christians** and always thought people who have sinned are to be _punished_. That God was **_a l w a y s_** correct and that anyone who said otherwise was _unintelligent_ and _plain_[ _crazy_](http://./). This applied to everyone, even to their son, which resulted with you _hating_ God’s name and everything that was tied to it, making you an [**Atheist**](http://./).

 

Your whole life you have been with two people who were **_supposed_** to  love andcare for you, yet they treated you like dirt, always complaining on how their son was [**_af a i l u r e_**](http://./). Always making a joke about your own birth day, saying that it was a sign from God that you were born on April 1st, that you were **_a complete and utter j o k e_**.

 

Unbeknownst to them, you had a friend. You had the _best friend_ in the **_whole wide world_**. His name was [ J a c o bC h r i s t o p h e rH y d e](http://./). And he was different from everyone else. Unique in his own way. Not the average Tom, Dick and Harry. And you _loved and adored_ him, liking how he made you feel. How he was he was thrilling and mysterious, how he was **_far_** from [ n o r m a l](http://./), maybe even a little **c r a z y**. 

 

And then one night, it all went tumbling **down** , your friend came over, hearing how your parents were verbally abusing you a g a i n, saying how much of a pathetic loser you were. Jacob **_attacked_** them. Your parents tried to defend themselves from Jacob. After a few minutes later, two loud[ b a n g s](http://./) echoed through the entire house, and you saw your parents lying on the _ground_. And you? You just stood there and [**_l a u g h e d_**](http://./).

 

Why would you react any other way ** _??_** After all, that’s **exactly** what you’d expect from **_Jacob_**. That’s **_exactly_** what you’d expect from [ y o u r s e l f](http://./).


	7. Elijah Nico Ramsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: May 2015.

For as long as he can remember, Elijah has moved from place to place. Since his father was in the military, he never got the chance to settle down and make very many friends, if any at all. Once every few months his family would pack up and move to a totally different location where his father was stationed. Since Eli didn’t have any friends, he would sulk and mope in his room by himself. He would play games by himself, talk to himself, and eventually he started to cut himself. Once his mother caught on that something was really, very wrong with her son, she brought him into a psychiatrist. Elijah was then diagnosed with major depressive disorder and was prescribed several antidepressants.

 

It wasn’t long until he was forced to once again, pick up and move. But this time was different. Eli’s spirits started to lift up when they moved to this time. It was an area surrounded by a beautiful forest that he would often find himself running to whenever he couldn’t handle home life anymore. But the best part of his new home? Elijah actually made a handful of friends.

 

He had a group of friends that he belonged to and would actually hang out with every now and then. Slowly, he was getting better. But his happiness only lasted so long. When his father was sent off to war immediately after they arrived to his new post, they knew that something could very well go wrong… and it did. When Eli got called out of class one day, he knew that the horrible news of his father’s death was the reason. His dad was his everything and without him…he spiraled downwards once again. Since cutting always seemed to work, he went back to it. One by one his friends abandoned him and he was left alone once again.

  
Elijah couldn’t handle all the emotional pain that he had been locking up inside himself for years, and he cut and cut and cut, everywhere over his body and fainted from the lack of blood, eventually ending up in the hospital, seeing his mother so upset and broken as he was and that’s when Eli knew that he had to clean up his act. A fresh new start. Fast forward four months later, Elijah is now in a group and an individual therapy and takes his medicines daily, he has also been clean for these past few months and he feels happier. But how long will that happiness last till he caves?


	8. Shenzi Marie Ramos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: May 2015.

Born as Shenzi Marie Ramos, the light skinned Latina baby girl was born to Alma Jazmín Ramos. In English, her mother’s name meant caring and fostering, yet she was anything but that. Her mother had been a hardcore drug addict, alcoholic and smoker since the time she was a little girl, thus never being fully there. Shenzi had no father to rely on either since he had left them the moment he found out that he had a child. The child was alone without anyone to guide her.

 

Shenzi watched her mother sleep and party around with other men and women, who were just as bad as her. At a young age, she had to fend and take care of herself and her mother, doing tasks from making food to paying bills at an extremely young age. She also learned how to defend herself from predators like the people that her mother brought home. Soon enough, her mother got pregnant again, and the nine year old girl had two baby brothers to deal with and take care of.

 

At the age of thirteen, her mother had been arrested and the services immediately pulled Shenzi and her two brothers out from their home and put them in foster care. Due to her previous experience with parenting, the young child wanted nothing to do with more parental figures, thinking that they would all be the same and kept on switching foster homes and parents every few months. One year later, her mother’s sister came and took her and her brothers in to come live with her and her own family. Shenzi had been initially wary about the whole situation, wondering why her aunt would show up after all this time. But her mindset soon changed when she saw how much her aunt cared and loved her.

  
Now at seventeen years old, Shenzi enters her last year of high school, still taking up the motherly role, along with her aunt’s help. Even with her stressful and hectic childhood, she has still strived hard to be at the top of her class, and vowed to not follow in her mother’s footsteps. Shenzi is undecided on what she want’s to become but she’ll figure it out as she goes along in life.


	9. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: September 2015.

# D C S I D E R I U M S

###  _**E R O S**_ / /god of love **_& &_** desire 

G R E E K ( ἀγάπη / ἔρως / φιλία / στοργή )

L A T I N ( _amō_ / _amāre_ )

 ** _DAEMON PERSONIFICATION_** of love **_& &_** desire

_[_ [ _continue onwards_](/goback.) _]_

**_B_** ringing his infamous bow and arrow,  
everywhere around and affecting all  
who sought his help, he became known  
as Eros, god of love and desire.

 ** _B_** orn to Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty,  
he attained the physical traits which  
everyone could see. Like his mother,  
he became quite a catch with both men  
and women alike.

 ** _R_** umour has it that either Ares, god of  
war and battle, or Hermes, divine  
messenger of all gods, fathered the  
young god.

 ** _A_** part from his well known looks, Eros  
has a cunning and mischievous  
side to him as well, always trying to  
play matchmaker in the art of coupling  
two people together, whether the said  
couple had crushes on each other,  
unrequited or not.

 

_[_ [ _continue onwards_](/goback.) _]_

➜ _( general information )_

  * full name : Eros. _(human form : Elias Kostas.)_
  * nicknames : Cupid. / Elias. / Eli. / Kostas.
  * age : — _(human form : 17-20.)_
  * date of birth : — _(human form : december 21.)_
  * nationality : Greek.
  * occupation : God of love and desire.
  * sexuality : Pansexual Panromantic.



➜ _( appearance )_

  * face claim : Lucky Blue Smith.
  * height : — _(human form : 6'0".)_
  * hair color : Platinum Blonde.
  * eye color : Blue.
  * distinguishing features : — _(human form : marking of a heart on the back of his left ankle.)_



➜ _( background information )_

  * hometown : Olympus.
  * current residence : Olympus.
  * financial status : —
  * education level : —
  * father & mother : — ; Aphrodite.
  * siblings : Anteros.




	10. Mikael Asano Suzano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: December 2015.

♪ Your name is Mikael Asano Suzano. You were born a male on December 21 in the year 1997. You were born in Barcelona, Spain to Alberto Suzano and Riko Asano. You lived in the lush Spanish area for five years before you moved to Tennessee, USA when you were five, and have moved around since then. You are currently 18 years old, already in your last year of high school, and a part time youtuber.

 

♪ Appearance wise, you are from Spanish, English and Japanese descent. You are fair skinned like your parents but you have gained more of your father’s physical traits. You had natural dark brown hair which turned into a dirty blonde mess as you grew older. You have blue eyes and are 5’7”, being taller than your mother but not as tall as your father. You are also 130 lbs, a few pounds lighter than your normal range but it didn’t matter to you.

 

♪ You were born and raised for the first few years of your life in Barcelona, Spain, your father's hometown. There you had seen your father's side of the family, all your aunts and uncles and their children, your cousins. Over there, you used to hang out with your cousins who were older than you. You used to hang out with one particular cousin, who wasn’t older than you by that much but still able to act all cocky and be a know-at-all. Your cousin had the affection and attention of everyone in the family, but since you came along, all the attention went to you instead.

 

♪ Your cousin didn’t take the situation lightly and took out his frustration on you. While you were following him, trying to hang out with your ‘cool’ older cousin, he ended up emotionally and physically tearing you down. You didn’t know at the time since you wanted to please the other, but he made you do and say humiliating words and actions.

 

♪ This went on for some time until your parents decided to move to USA, since your father had been offered a higher position and had thus, the whole family had to relocate to Tennessee, USA. Even though you didn’t want to leave Barcelona, you were excited for the new change that came your way.

 

♪ You enjoyed living in Tennessee very much. Growing up there was a blast, you made friends very quickly and enjoyed the schools you were in. Throughout the years, however, you became less energetic and bubbly and more quiet and shy. You don’t know how or why it became to be like that, but you just figured you were growing. Around when you were a teenager, your parents had put you in a summer camp, filled with lots of activities. You had an enjoyable time there but that place had become the spark for your main interest - singing.

 

♪ As much as you loved to sing, you absolutely hated being in front of people and speaking, and singing was a type of way to speak so that was unfortunately in the package as well. You were slowly able to become somewhat comfortable to open up and sing in the talent shows and take on solos in choir songs.

 

♪ As much as you loved to sing, you absolutely hated being in front of people and speaking, and singing was a type of way to speak so that was unfortunately in the package as well. You were slowly able to become somewhat comfortable to open up and sing in the talent shows and take on solos in choir songs.

 

♪ One day, you were singing a song on the radio just for pleasure, and your younger brother had sneakily taken a video recording of you and had posted it up on the internet, more specifically, Youtube. When you had found out, you were quite angry and embarrassed, not knowing what people would think. Shockingly enough, you had learned from the comments and likes that many people enjoyed your singing. Soon enough, with enough pushes from your family and friends, you had started your own youtube channel, dedicated to singing.

 

♪ In your last year of high school, your parents had decided to move again, but this time to Los Angeles. You had originally been upset since you were leaving your wonderful life and memories of Tennessee behind, but you were again excited to see what new adventures would lie for you. Plus, all those years of singing in choir and outside events worked out in the end since you were quite well known in the youtube community.

 

♪ So as you enter your last year of high school, you deal with the pressures of being a student and a youtube. You are currently writing music but have kept it under the wraps, not wanting to release it. You feel that God is on your side since LA is the place to have your dreams come true.


	11. Ezra Oakley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: December 2015.

\+ All what Southern born, Ezra Oakley, wants is to get out of his hometown and become a star. Everyone has different experiences with their desire to be in the industry, some good times and some bad times.

 

\+ Luckily for his sake, his journey wasn’t as difficult as it could have been. He was lucky enough to have parents who had been in the cut-throat industry. Both of his parents had been models in their own countries, respectively, before venturing out to America to make their names in the headlines.

 

\+ Ezra’s mother had set him up with a couple of modeling agencies in his early days, getting him into the GUESS Modeling Agency after much string-pulling on her end. He was a model for a few years, during his preteens and early teens until he stopped after a couple of years, not feeling quite right about the choice of industry.

 

\+ Around the age of fifteen, he had decided that his main passion was acting, not modeling. His parents were somewhat sad that he wasn’t following their footsteps entirely but they still helped get an agent for him — that’s when his new name was decided for him.

 

\+ Up till then, he was Ezekiel Dima Ziemniak, using his full name in his modeling days. His agent had thought that ‘Ezra Oakley’ would sound more crisp and more memorable, and so that’s what he went with. To this very day, only he, his family and his agent know his true name while the rest of the world know his stage name.

 

\+ He had taken up backup roles in shows on Nickelodeon and Disney, before starring as one of the main characters in a movie called “Perks of Being a Wallflower”, which had garnered a lot of success for him as an actor. His skills as an actor had truly paid off and he was able to get more roles in movies and tv shows and had only gotten more famous since then.


	12. Sebastian Rousseau.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: May 19, 2016.

  * séb was born in paris, france and lived there until he was 4 before moving to the states (specifically ny) w/ his mother (no father)
  * over there, he was shown to have higher intelligence than his peers and was allowed a chance to skip two grades when he around the 3rd grade (he could have done 3 skips, but his mother felt that it was too big of a jump)
  * so in school he was still doing pretty well even tho he skipped grades but he did get picked on for being a nerd and all that
  * this continued throughout middle and even highschool and he just ended up being a loner until he joined the programming club and sparked his interest to a whole 'nother level
  * his interest for programming and computers skyrocketed so much that his mother was contacted by the govt officials bc her son hacked into govt websites
  * even tho he was initially scolded for doing that, they did bring him to their offices for some further testing and thats how he was offered a position in cia & fbi (he did both but later took only helped the cia, though the fbi asks for his help from time to time)




	13. Dominic Salvucci.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: July 3 2016.

  * Dominic 'Dom' Salvucci|| 9/11/1996|| brckeglass
  * OC/general || Ryan Potter || Actor
  * confident, loyal, charismatic/charming, semi-introverted (but in the public, he is fully extroverted), cocky/arrogant, hard working/driven, and jealous/envious.



 

  * Dom is a nineteen year old American actor who was born in Rome, Italy and moved around Europe for quite a while before settling down in Bronx, New York, when he was about seven years old.
  * The seven year old had tried his best to fit in but it had only resulted in him getting ridiculed, bullied and experiencing racism first hand due to him and his parents being different from the others.
  * He was a sunny and bright kid that had been knocked down to his now more simmered, chill and quiet expression that he shows to a day to day basis, only being bubbly and charismatic when he's in the public eye.
  * All the pain and misery that he had felt during his childhood only instigated him to pursue his dreams of being a celebrity one day. And this had spurred him on to the point that he dropped out of high school and moved to California, living with friend's family as he worked to get himself known.
  * His hard work paid off in the end since he managed to snag an acting job in a brand new television comedy series which sparked a ton of attention towards him, his name being branded and his popularity only increasing from there.
  * His parents, however, were not pleased with his decision to ditch high school to become a movie star and haven't talked to him since he left.




	14. Christian Alexandre Laurent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: April 29, 2016.  
> Final edit: August 14, 2016.

  * he was originally born in paris, france but he ended up moving a lot while he was alive b/c of his mother’s job (sydney, australia; berlin, germany; stockholm, sweden; san jose, costa rica, south america; new orleans, lousiana, america) — aka he’s knows his mother tongue:french, and also german, swedish, spanish, and english. ;; his accent is also muddled a bit, like on some words his european accent is stressed, and on other times its his american and australian and yeah. he has a flat accent tho.


  * his father had left him and his mother when he was 6 and he’s low-key still not over that betrayal ; he’s protective over his mother tho & approved his mother’s second marriage when he was 14


  * he was just an average kid, didn’t have any special interests except for art - that broad topic taking in many different forms (music, art, literature, etc.) ;; he was honestly mediocre w/ his studies & didn’t really try until about he was 11 yrs old & was in sweden since his mother was getting more stressed b/c of less pay and basically financial struggles
    * so he started to like push himself harder to get better grades && he did succeed and he got better grades but their financial struggle wasn’t getting easier - which led him to do babysitting and other odd jobs before getting a real job at 16


  * he’s kinda a loner b/c since he’s traveled so much, he never stayed long enough to actually make friends - he tried to keep contact when he was in australia and germany but afterwards he like, just kept more to himself and his art


  * he now studies in cannes, france b/c he was accepted into a university and he’s a doubling art and psych major w/ veterinary science as his minor so he’s there, but he still has to work his job to help his mother and all.



 

paris, france - birth - 4 yrs

sydney, australia - 4 yrs - 7 yrs

berlin, germany - 7 yrs - 10 yrs

stockholm, sweden -10 yrs - 12 yrs

san jose, costa rica, south america - 12 yrs - 14 yrs

new orleans, louisiana, america - 14 yrs - 17 yrs

cannes, france - 17 yrs

(first edit. 4/29)

 

* * *

 

 

——— * | && BIO !

 

✰ ***** ⋅ ⋆ **┊** **INTRODUCTIONS !**

Hey dolls, my name is Sheila. I’m currently 18 years old, my pronouns are she/her and I live in California **_(_** PST **_)_** though I’m in Mumbai as of right now till August 11th **_(_** IST **_)_**. I’m left handed and the world was supposedly going to end on my birthday,  December 21st in the year 2012 lmao. What a birthday that would have been lol ** _!!_**

 

✰ ***** ⋅ ⋆ **┊** **THE BASICS !**

✰ * ⋅ ⋆ ┊ — is that **LUCKY BLUE SMITH**? no, it’s just **CHRISTIAN ALEXANDRE LAURENT** — the **18** year old bartender at **HOMOSEXUAL SALOON**. i heard most people in amber springs’ refer to them/him/her as **NODDY**. why? because he used to answer in ‘nods’ instead of ‘yes’, plus he really enjoyed the television series and even dressed up as the main character for Halloween when he was younger. hopefully he gets his life together this year.

 **CHRISTIAN LAURENT** IDENTIFIES AS: a pansexual nonbinary. **_(_** leans towards men and uses him/his pronouns more than they/them **_)_**

 

✰ ***** ⋅ ⋆ **┊** **QUESTIONNAIRE !**

**QUESTION ONE:** IF YOU COULD CHANGE ONE THING ABOUT YOUR PAST, WHAT WOULD IT BE, AND WHY?

  * Well even my past has made me the person that I am today, I’d like to change the amount of times we, my mother and I, had to move. I understand that her job made us change locations many times but it was honestly more annoying than anything. I mean I understand that we _couldn’t_ just not do it – that was our only source of income and as a single mother, that was her only way to help pay off the bills and keep us healthy and happy but it was really tiring. People also say that they would love to travel but it’s honestly super exhausting and boring. Sure you might have some fun the first couple of days, maybe even weeks, but then it becomes the same old thing and that’s when you need to change places. Plus, traveling a ton is _really_ shitty to a child. Like, you’re giving them the sense of adventure and all, but they actually need stability. Adjustment is hard and adjusting to a new house, neighborhood, school, friends – basically a brand new life over and over again is just really frustrating and it’s just really tiresome. At least, it was really tiresome and frustrating to me. It didn’t matter if I made any friends or what, I ended up moving away from them so I just kind of stopped trying.



**QUESTION TWO:** WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE MEMORY IN AMBER SPRINGS?

  * To be honest, it was when my mother told me that we were actually going to stay here … for good. I was pretty skeptical about it at first because she had said that before to me some other locations back so I didn’t fully put my all into it. But I realized that she was indeed serious was when the boxes were finally being unpacked and she was doing all of that yard-sale business. Usually before, we only stayed living in a certain location for about a couple of months, so we never really unpacked our boxes because they end up getting boxed again. But the fact that she was making an effort to unpack and do house-ly sort of activities made me realize that she was dead serious about us staying and I had never felt more at peace. I didn’t let my guard down completely after that realization, but I definitely was more calm and I was more at peace and happy and all that shit.



**QUESTION THREE:** HOW HONEST ARE YOU ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS (ex: do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)?

  * Some people like talking about themselves to people… I’m not one of those people. I’ll definitely listen and give a say when people talk about their problems and their ways of life, but not me - I’m perfectly content with not babbling about my personal life, thank you very much. Of course, I told you quite a bit about myself just recently but that’s only because I _had_ to, not because I wanted to. But I’m honest to myself, I’d like to think of myself as a realist here, some people might think that I’m pessimistic, but that’s their opinion.



**QUESTION FOUR:** IN GENERAL, HOW DO YOU TREAT OTHERS (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc)? DOES YOUR TREATMENT OF THEM CHANGE DEPENDING ON HOW WELL YOU KNOW THEM, AND IF SO HOW?

  * Here’s the thing, it’s a two way street for me - if they’re nice to me? I’ll be nice back, if not? Then they shouldn’t expect a nice treatment in response. I’ll obviously be civil towards everyone, even with people I dislike, but I regard people that I like to a better degree than people who I don’t - like, that is. For people that I dislike, I just don’t get myself bothered with them so I tend to avoid them and their drama. My treatment doesn’t really change, I mean, I’m not suddenly mean to them after I’ve been nice to them so.. it usually just stays the same. But yeah, I think I’m good to my friends and casual and friendly with strangers and like to avoid confrontation with people that I dislike.



**QUESTION FIVE:** DO YOU LIKE YOURSELF? WHAT ARE YOUR INSECURITIES AND BIGGEST FEARS? DO YOU HAVE ANY SECRETS?

  * Even though I’d like to change a part of my life, I wouldn’t change anything about who I am. I’m, oddly enough, pretty content with who I am, inside and out. Not being content with myself, not being the best that I can be - I want to be great at what I do, whatever it may be and I don’t want to have self doubt in it. And since I’ve been lacking stability and security, I want that too. I don’t want to be searching myself all my life, I want answers and I want reassurance that things will be mostly same. I understand that lives do change in ten years, hell, even in a couple of months it can change drastically, but I just hope that my life doesn’t change too much for the rest of my life - I think I’ve gotten enough adventure for a lifetime. I do have some secrets, like everybody else in the world, but if I tell you then it won’t be a secret anymore, now will it? Plus you know enough about my life already, it’s just useless information now.



✰ ***** ⋅ ⋆ **┊** **YELP REVIEW !**

**_“_** the saloon is pretty great, it’s a good place if you’re dtf. plus the employees there *wink wink* are cute so? **_”_**

**\- CAL.**

 

✰ ***** ⋅ ⋆ **┊** **FINAL WORDS !**

heyo ** _!!_** lowkey wanna apologize for christian, he’s sorta an asshole in this app but he’s like a misunderstood asshole. he’s actually nice when you come to know him better, haha. thank you for taking the time to read through my app and good luck to you and your rp ** _!!_**

 **ps.** for christian’s identification (a pansexual nonbinary), he doesn’t really flaunt that information. he’s not ashamed or anything but he feels that it’s unnecessary information so yeah ** _!!_** plus he can also be witty/sarcastic and a bit of a flirt so yeah, just some more ramblings about this lil shit, haha ** _!!_** and i know that he’s pretty reserved and cold in this in character questionnaire but he’s like an onion, there’s many layers to him. and as i figure out more of his bio, i’ll let ya know about the secrets he keep ** _!!_**

 

* * *

 

 

—— summary.

 

basically christian here has been around the world for his entire life, starting from france **_&_** traveling to australia, england, africa **_&_** then finally arriving to america b/c of his **_(_** single ** _)_** mother’s job. this resulted in him not making many friends **_&_** being very reserved/quiet/shy **_&_** all b/c he felt that anytime he tried to settle down  & make a life for himself **_(_** aka making friends **_&_** all ** _)_**  he would always be whisked away to another country due to said job. 

 

his mother wasn’t also around that much b/c of her job **_(_** some top secret govt job that needed her to go around navig8ing **_&_** all ** _)_** so he had some caretakers **_&_** all - so basically he was a lonely child wanting stable life. after being disappointed time **_&_**  again, he was wary when his mother told him that they were going to stay at amber springs, but two years later, he’s found himself still here so he’s now a bit more relaxed **_&_**  made himself friends and got a job **_&_**  everything. 

 

christian can also be a lil shit tbh, kind of an asshole at times too, but he’s got a good heart underneath that invisible shield - he’s basically like an onion, he has many layers. he can be sarcastic too lolol. but yeah, we can have pre-established connections or we can go w/ the flow and figure something out ** _??_**

 

* * *

 

 

————— timeline.

 

 **dec. 21, 1997.** — christian alexandre laurent was born to amelia laurent in paris, france. that same day was when his father walked away from their lives. during these years, christian was taken care of the nanny while his mother was away at work.  ** _(_  **was introduced to the show, noddy. **_)_**

 **jan. 27, 2000. —** christian’s mother was called to locate to _sydney, australia_ so the duo packed up their bags and moved. christian was  4 at the time and was taken care by a nanny while his mother was away at work.

 **july 5, 2004. —** relocation to _berlin, germany_. christian was  6 at the time and the nanny’s care was in use. was also told that this would be the end of traveling. **_(_ ****untrue** **_)_**

 **sept. 14, 2006. —** relocation to _london, england_. christian was  9 at the time and the nanny’s care was in use.

 **may 20, 2010. —** relocation to _cape town, south africa_. christian was  12 at the time. no nanny was needed at this time but christian was left alone. was again told that this would the end of traveling. **_(_ ****untrue** **_)_**

 **aug. 11, 2013. —** relocation to _costa rica, south america_. christian was  15 at the time. no nanny was needed at this time but christian was left alone.

 **feb. 2, 2015. —** relocation to _connecticut, usa_. christian was  17 at the time. was told again that this would be the last location. **_(_ ****possibly true** **_)_**

 **present day, 2016. —** christian alexandre laurent is 18 years old living in amber springs with his mother.

 

* * *

 

 

———————stats

 

**— * | BASICS _!_**

  * NAME: Christian Alexandre Laurent.
  * NICKNAME(S): Chris, Alex, Cal, Noddy.
  * PRONOUNS: He/Him.
  * AGE/DOB: 18, Dec. 21.
  * SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Pansexual **_(_** male pref ** _)_**.
  * ROMANTIC ORIENTATION: Panromantic **_(_** male pref ** _)_**.
  * ETHNICITY: English, French, Polish.
  * NATIONALITY: French, British, American.
  * HOMETOWN: Paris, France.
  * OCCUPATION: bartender at LBGTQA+ Saloon.
  * EDUCATION: Freshman in college.



**— * | PERSONALITY _!_**

  * STAR SIGN: Sagittarius.
  * PERSONALITY TYPE: —
  * ALIGNMENT: Nuetral.
  * TEMPERAMENT: Melancholic.
  * RELIGION: Roman Catholic **_(_** non practicing ** _)_**.
  * PHOBIA(S): Not being/having control/stability.
  * VICE(S): Wrath, Envy.
  * VIRTUE(S): Diligence, Temperance, Humility.



**— * | RELATIONS _!_**

  * PARENT(S): Amelia Dhali Laurent.
  * SIBLING(S): —
  * SIGNIFICANT OTHER(S): —



**— * | PHYSICAL _!_**

  * FACECLAIM: Lucky Blue Smith.
  * HEIGHT: 5'11.
  * WEIGHT: Average for his height.
  * EYE COLOR: Blue.
  * HAIR COLOR: Platinum blonde.
  * GLASSES/CONTACTS: None.
  * TATTOOS: None.
  * PIERCINGS: Two piercings on both of his ears.
  * SCARS: None.



**— * | MEDICAL _!_**

  * ALLERGIES: Dust, Pollen.
  * SMOKING/ALCOHOL/DRUGS: No/No/No.
  * DIAGNOSES: None.
  * BLOOD TYPE: A-.




	15. Balthazar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original edit: July 17, 2016.

timeline summary.

  * balt had lived in asia for a good ~200 years before fleeing to america, specifically virginia, after his father was killed by another dragon clan and has been hiding in the woodsy areas of virginia ever since, trying not to get caught by either the humans or by other dragon clans.
  * he’s been living in secret and has heard about the non-supernatural, specifically the human race, and the only knowledge he knows is his mother's warnings
  * sick and tired of being stuck in living in the woods for the past ~200 years, balt left his clan and is now living just exploring what the world has to offer, starting with virginia, and has been doing so for the past twenty or so years.
  * balt has the ability to mask his dragon-like appearance and shape shifts into a human facade. balt has also mimic'ed the humans and their behavior to fit in better and to not reveal himself _(_ only other dragons and supernatural creatures can detect his true form _)_ .
  * he's also made up a whole new persona and plays his role down to the t by doing online schooling _(_ he states he's a sophomore in college, but he's learning fifth grade level education _)_ and by working a vast majority of oddjobs, mostly programming.
  * balt is just really curious about the world and what it has to offer and wants to be an independent dragon.



~~~

  * so basically this kid has lived for a very long time and will love for a very long time. he had lived in asia before moving to america b/c of some territorial shit && has dealt w/ a lot of hiding from both other dragon clans and humans. he's been in his own homelands for a long time and never really experienced what humans are like, only the knowledge that his parents have told him, so he basically left to venture out and see what civilization has to offer, and basically he hides his dragon-like features and shapeshifts into a human and just wears that mask in his everyday life and has a made up background for himself and everything - he just wants to be independent and curious for once.



~~

verse.

  * modern. —
  * human. —



 

* * *

 

statistics.

➜ _( general information )_

  * full name : Balthazar. _(human form :_ Balthazar Aiolos _.)_
  * nicknames : Balt.
  * age : — _(human form : 20.)_
  * date of birth : — 1677. _(human form :_ december 21, 1995. _)_
  * nationality : Asian _(_ Korean background _)_.
  * occupation : — _(human form :_ smtg. _)_
  * sexuality : Pansexual Panromantic.



➜ _( appearance )_

  * face claim : Kim Taehyung.
  * height : — _(human form :_ 5’10”. _)_
  * hair color : Brown _(_ hair color changes frequently _)_.
  * eye color : Brown.
  * distinguishing features : — _(human form :_ tattoo of a dragon wings on his left ankle. _)_



➜ _( background information )_

  * hometown : Asia.
  * current residence : Virginia.
  * financial status : — _(human form :_ $$$$ — very wealthy. _)_
  * education level : — _(human form :_ sophomore in college. _)_
  * father & mother : Aiölos ; Saulé.
  * siblings : 15, 7th in line of succession.




	16. Dahlia Moretti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: August 20-30, 2016.

  * dahlia moretti was born on february 14th 1995 ; that was also the same day when her mother decided to leave her, her older brother and her father **_(_** she never saw her mother ** _)_**
  * she was being put into multiple activities while her father was off at work & her brother and her older brother took care of her when she was at home **_(_** acting like a mother of sorts - there’s a 12 year age difference ** _)_**
  * she was put into gymnastics, ballet and the guitar originally, taking on soccer and the performing arts as she grew older - she later dropped everything except for the guitar and the performing arts because she had the most drive for it
  * her brother left for the army when she was around 9 years old **_(_** when she was 10, he passed away while on force ** _)_**
  * this ended up with her getting into a depressive state and pushed her passion and drive for the performing arts and guitar into an obsessive like nature - focusing all her time and energy on the two activities **_(_** her grades slipped and she started posted videos on youtube ** _)_**
  * while she was performing in one of her plays **_(_** hodel in the musical, fiddler on the roof ** _)_** , she was scouted by an agent from a well known acting company and was offered to contact their agency because she had the potential to become somebody **_(_** this was when she was 14 years old ** _)_**
  * she took up their offer and she was immediately put into casting sessions for a new disney channel show, where she would play the main character **_(_** think of hannah montana, suite life of zack and cody, wizards of waverly place - all those good shows **)**
  * dahlia ended up landing the lead role and her popularity and fame rose like never before, making a name for herself at only 14 years old and the show continued until she was 18 years old
  * by that age and time, dahlia finished her huge tv show and took on a couple of good movies on the side of those disney years and switched her industry from acting to music and she tried out a different type of styles in the beginning of her new career **_(_** including jazz and pop, but ended up doing indie selections ** _)_** and her singing career picked up quickly
  * while dahlia had been making a name for herself onscreen, offscreen she had lived a private lifestyle, keeping as much as she could - hidden from the world, which included her relationship status.
  * even though she was famous, she has never really been in a relationship for the fear that they will find a way to leave her in the end just like her mother, her father **_(_** b/c he was rly absent from her life even tho he was physically there ** _)_** and her brother
  * so when her management talked to her about the fake relationship with sutton, she was quite furious and declined immediately but they told her that it was for the benefit for both of them since they are both famous and their publicity would make their rankings go even higher so dahlia eventually agreed **_(_** she was twenty around this time ** _)_**
  * further information about dahlia’s and sutton’s relationship would have to be discussed and plotted w/ the mun but i’d say that maybe in this fake relationship, dahlia might have gotten along w/ the other female, or she might have disliked the whole shenanigan completely




	17. Yuri Manylov.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally edited: April-May 2016.

  * ￼so yeah, like his occupation suggests, yuri is v much a dancer - jazz, hip hop, contemp, breakdance, & more but his forte is ballet ** _!!_**
  * both his parents are trained dancers **_(_** his mother from russia & father from america ** _)_**  and they met each other while doing a ballet show together & he was born in russia, but moved in america **_(_** specifically NY ** _)_** when he was just 5 yrs old  & was put into liberal arts schools where he expressed his interest and talent towards dancing
  * so since he should helluva ton of talent & promise when he was just a kid, he recieved a ton of offers from talent scouts and dance institutions for a spot at their gig n all
  * he “dropped out” of highschool when he was 16 to pursue dancing as a career **_(_** but he still took online classes to get some sort of education otherwise his parents would hound his ass; though they’re still upset w/ the decision he made ** _)_**
  * he managed to get some gigs but mostly they were offers for model work & extras in music videos - nothing what he rly tried to aspire towards // by this time, he’s gotten himself an agent
  * he has a tiny fanbase from his lil modeling and extra in mv gigs & he used that to his advantage to post youtube videos of himself just dancing & doing choreo that he did and all



~

  * he’s also 18 & bi **_(_** leaning towards males like vv much so yeah ** _)_** ;; he flirts a lot but yeah he’s just rly scoping the field until he finds a connection w/ that special someone to date n all
  * he also never rly had time for dating when he was younger tho so like if he ends up finding somebody, that’d be his first relationship so like lowkey beware of this lil punk
  * so as a person, he’s v passionate about dancing and he just loves it - it’s his main goal. he just wants to be the best dancer that he can be which means that he pushes himself super hard & its to the point that he loses sleep and food to get his choreography perfect - since he’s an uber perfectionist // he needs to be dragged away by ppl to actually get him to stop working
  * on the outside, he may come across as cocky & arrogant and narcissistic but behind that veneer, he’s actually a bit self conscious about himself bc he needs to be looking a certain way & having a certain physique which makes him eat less than he normally should




	18. Andre Kim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally edited: September 1, 2016

**BASICS**

  * **FULL NAME:** ANDRE KIM.
  * **NICKNAME:** JUNIOR (NOT CALLED THAT ANYMORE).
  * **DATE OF BIRTH:** SEPTEMBER 1, 1997.
  * **AGE:** 19.
  * **HOMETOWN:** BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS.
  * **GENDER:** CIS-MALE.
  * **SEXUALITY:** CLOSETED HOMOSEXUAL/HOMOROMANTIC.
  * **PRONOUNS:** HE/HIM.
  * **RELIGION:** AGNOSTIC.
  * **ETHNICITY:** KOREAN.
  * **OCCUPATION:** FILM STUDENT/SIDE YOUTUBER.
  * **NEIGHBORHOOD:** MISSION DISTRICT.
  * **SUBGROUP:** EGO (CREATOR).
  * **FACE CLAIM:** JEAN JUNGKOOK.



**PERSONAL**

  * **FAMILY:**
  * ANDRE KIM SR., 53, FATHER.
  * FELICIA KIM, 50, MOTHER.
  * **PETS:** HOSHI, DOG (BOXER BREED).
  * **RELATIONSHIP STATUS:** SINGLE.
  * **SIGNIFICANT OTHER:** N/A.
  * **PERSONALITY TRAITS:**
  * \+ **CURIOUS**. OBSERVANT. **ENERGETIC**. CHATTY. LAID BACK VIBE. **FRIENDLY**.
  * \- **PROCRASTINATOR**. NEGLECTFUL. **OVER THINKER**. ANXIOUS. **EXTREMELY PRIVATE**. INDEPENDENT TO A FAULT.
  * **MBTI:** ENFP (CAMPAIGNER).
  * **ZODIAC:** VIRGO.



**FAVORITES**

  * **SHOW:** ANY DOCUMENTARY  & ANYTHING ANIMAL PLANET.
  * **MOVIE:** DISNEY MOVIES.
  * **COLOR:** LAVENDER.
  * **SONG:** TOO MANY FAVORITES.
  * **FOOD:** CAL-MEX.
  * **PLACE:** SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA.
  * **PERSON:** HIS MOM.
  * **BOOK:** THE KITE RUNNER.



**PLAYER**

  * **ALIAS:** SHEILA.
  * **AGE:** 18.
  * **TIMEZONE:** PST.
  * **MATURE THREADS:** HELL YA!
  * **CONTACT:** AIM (R.AINSTORM).
  * **OTHER CHARACTERS:** DAHLIA MORETTI.



 

————————————

 

**HISTORY.**

**tw. slight mention of homophobia/abuse.** \- i tried to be as vague as possible for it so please message me if you'd like to know more about /that/ night.

 

  * andre kim was born in boston, massachusetts on september 1st, 1997 by andre sr. and felicia kim, his father working and consulting with multiple companies while his mother stayed at home to look after him. andre and his parents lived there until he was around seven years old when they moved to seoul, korea.
  * at this moment of his life, his father switched jobs from being a consultant to trying to get on top of the political ladder in korea, making him less and less available for his son and wife. his mother stayed at home and took care of andre for a while before she went back to work as a chef, leaving him for the nanny to tend to. andre didn’t mind however, he just spent a ton of his time hanging out with his newly made friends at school.
  * at around the time andre was eleven, his home life was getting worse as his parents argued and fought over different matters, making his desire to go and spend time with his friends turn into a necessity to get away from all the drama.
  * he'd still show up to school with a happy smile, showing no signs about the turmoil he was dealing with. he still managed to excel in his classes and be as active as ever in his sports and outside activities. this was also around the time, andre's father would start to bring and engage his son to his political meetings. andre didn't understand too much about the whole topic but he was happy to tag along and spend some time with his father.
  * at age thirteen, things were finally looking good for him since the clash between his parents was much less and there was less tension in his home. but around this time, he had also brought one of his best friends over to hang out, and they ended up doing until, out of the blue, andre kissed his friend's lips, just to see what it felt like.
  * but his father (one of the few times when he was at the house) had also walked in to offer them some food when he had laid the kiss and was incredibly angry and went ballistic on andre once the friend left. it was basically a night andre doesn't want to remember and tries pushing it away from his memories. _(/ message the mun for more details about this night.)_
  * anyways, the aftermath of that night was his mother and father getting into a huge argument over the matter and he and his mother left the house and stayed in a hotel for a few nights before booking the nearest flight out of korea. two weeks later and he and his mother started their new life in barcelona, spain.
  * andre's mother had wanted to go there instead of boston because of the job opportunities that presented and filed for divorce immediately once they reached there, contacting lawyers for sole custody of her son. but when it came to the court's decision, they granted andre's father with joint custody. _(andre only visits his fathers in the vacation times and they don't dare talk about that night but his father looks at him with disgust and disappointment)_.
  * his demeanor changed after that event to a more quiet boy, sticking his nose to the computer but that changed when he was sixteen and stumbled across an adventure vlog on youtube and became fascinated with it, watching more of the same genre of videos as his his original energetic and bubbly attitude came back, having a huge desire to make the same type of content.
  * and that's what he did, he originally used his phone to record his new neighborhood, slowly gaining more experience and his view count getting higher as he gained popularity on his youtube channel. the increasing amount of views, likes, and subscribers was enough for him to make money from youtube for this passion, and also ended up getting many venues, shops and food joints ask him to promote them. this also led to him traveling quite a bit, going to sydney, australia, glasgow, scotland, and monteverde, costa rica to name a few.
  * due to him traveling a bit, he ended up dropping out of his high school but took online classes to make up for it. his mother wasn't happy with it at first but she ended up letting him go and do whatever made him happy and cheerful again.
  * due to this recent yet wonderful change in his life, andre applied to the academy of arts in san francisco and had gotten accepted, ultimately putting a pause to his vlogging adventures to settle down in california.



—————————————

 

  * going back onto the topic of his father, he doesn't visit him often anymore but whenever he does _(which is the vacation time)_ , his father tries to push him into doing politics like him. he hasn't yet told his father that he doesn't want to go into politics and hides the fact that he makes youtube vlogs for a living, or well, a side job really.
  * and after that event, he hasn't done anything with guys and has tried to date some girls but it never worked out.



**PERSONALITY.**

  * when interacting, he comes across very energetic and excited, like a puppy and he likes that he makes other people happy when they meet him.
  * when he's alone or working, he's quite the opposite, very into his work after finishing procastinating on the heck out of it before.
  * he's very affectionate to his mother, he can easily say that his mother is his most favorite person. she has been in his life the most and has always been on his side; though he feels scared to confide to her with his secret.
  * he's also quite scared of his father and unable to stand up to him, afraid that said event might happen again if dared to talk back or disagree.



 

————————————

 

**FRIENDS.**

andre here is very prone to making friends because he’s quite an outgoing and extroverted character. he'll easily go and strike up a conversation with anybody. he's also a bit naive so he'll take flirting as just a person being nice to him. he really treasures his friends and helps them with problems even though he doesn't really let onto his own.

**ENEMIES.**

he's not an intentionally mean or rude person, but he might accidentally speak his thoughts before his mind processes them which can either go in or out of his favor. if he does happen to have enemies then he doesn't know about it unless if they've been blatant about it. and if they have been blatant about it then he's just the type to just shrug it off, he knows he can't please everybody. and his motto 'those who mind, don't matter. and those who matter, don't mind' still stands with him to this day.

**LOVERS.**

as previously stated, he's afraid to do anything with guys even though he has gained feelings for them. he tried dating some females but it never worked out so he's currently single as heck and filled with some baggage so please beware of this kid. it might take some convincing for him to date men but once he’s tied to you, he’s tied.


	19. Dahlia Moretti. (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally edited: September 3, 2016.

**BASICS**

  * **FULL NAME:** DAHLIA ELOISE MORETTI.
  * **NICKNAME:** N/A.
  * **DATE OF BIRTH:** FEBRUARY 14, 1995.
  * **AGE:** TWENTY ONE.
  * **HOMETOWN:** BEVERLY HILLS, CALIFORNIA.
  * **GENDER:** CIS-FEMALE.
  * **SEXUALITY:** PANSEXUAL/PANROMANTIC.
  * **PRONOUNS:** SHE/HER.
  * **RELIGION:** CATHOLIC (NON-PRACTICING).
  * **ETHNICITY:** ITALIAN.
  * **OCCUPATION:** R &B ARTIST.
  * **NEIGHBORHOOD:** BERNAL HEIGHTS.
  * **SUBGROUP:** SOCIAL (LOVER).
  * **FACE CLAIM:** ARIANA GRANDE.



**PERSONAL**

  * **FAMILY:**
  * LORENZO MORETTI, 53, FATHER.
  * ELENA RUSSO, 48, MOTHER (NOT IN TOUCH).
  * ADHAM MORETTI, 22, BROTHER (DECEASED).
  * **PETS:**
  * MINNIE, DOG (DACHSHUND BREED).
  * JOJO, DOG (DACHSHUND BREED).
  * MURPHY, DOG (GREAT DANE BREED).
  * GIGI, DOG (BOXER BREED).
  * **RELATIONSHIP STATUS:** SINGLE.
  * **SIGNIFICANT OTHER:** NOBODY.
  * **PERSONALITY TRAITS:**
  * \+ FRIENDLY. **DUTIFUL**. LOYAL. **SENSITIVE**. INTELLIGENT.
  * \- **VULNERABLE TO CRITICISM**. RELUCTANT TO IMPROVISE. **NEEDY**. TOO SELFLESS. **JEALOUS**.
  * **MBTI:** ESFJ (CONSUL).
  * **ZODIAC:** AQUARIUS.



**FAVORITES**

  * **SHOW:** FRIENDS.
  * **MOVIE:** THE RING.
  * **COLOR:** GOLD.
  * **SONG:** JAZZ MUSIC.
  * **FOOD:** CHEESEBURGERS  & COFFEE.
  * **PLACE:** THE RECORDING ROOM.
  * **PERSON:** HER BROTHER.
  * **BOOK:** MURDER MYSTERIES.



**PLAYER**

  * **ALIAS:** SHEILA.
  * **AGE:** EIGHTEEN.
  * **TIMEZONE:** PST.
  * **MATURE THREADS:** HELL YA!
  * **CONTACT:** AIM (R.AINSTORM).
  * **OTHER CHARACTERS:** ANDRE KIM.



 

—————————

 

**THE PAST.**

✘ two things happened on february 14th, 1995 — a baby girl named dahlia eloise moretti entered this world and elena michelle moretti, legally changed to elena michelle russo, left hers.

✘ both dahlia's father and brother were devastated at the lack of clothes, items, and presence of the mother as she walked away them, letting them deal and take care of the newborn baby girl.

✘ and take care of they definitely did. her father took on two jobs to pay for the family as her brother, twelve years her senior, took it upon himself to act like the motherly figure for dahlia.

✘ at a young age, dahlia was put through many different activities; gymnastics, ballet, piano lessons to name a few. later when she was nearing middle school, she took on soccer and performing arts, before dropping everything with the exception of performing arts and piano lessons since those were the only activities she was actually keen on.

✘ entering middle school had been a hard transition for dahlia since she didn't have the help of her brother since he was drafted in the army. as a result, she took on the choir club and the drama club since she was passionate for it.

✘ this initial happiness for the arts turned into an obsessive state when she found out that her brother passed away while he was on the force. she was turning thirteen at the time and loss of the one person who she had really trusted and loved left her. of course her dad was there too but she wasn't as close as she was with her brother and the death left a hole in her heart that she would never recover.

✘ while the passing of her brother was truly sad, it was the spark that she needed that launched her career early onwards. her drive for the arts lead to her uploading youtube videos of her singing the popular songs that she knew and loved.

✘ at only fourteen years old, she managed to catch the eye of a talent scout of rca records who had spotted one of her youtube videos singing one of mariah carey's hits and had offered her a chance to be a star and she took the chance.

✘ two years later, she debuted her first single leading to her first album which had the whole cute and bubbly pop concept, gaining many fans as a result. she continued to work with rca records producing two more hit albums, until she broke ties at the age of eighteen, not being able to produce her own style of music, only sticking with the cutesy pop image that the label had set her up to be.

✘ she took a break from the music world as she re-entered the acting scene again, taking on a side role of a popular tv show before the series finished around the age of twenty, starring in some side movie projects and some cameo roles as well to pass her time.

 

**THE PRESENT.**

✘ ready to make a comeback to the music industry, dahlia teams up with new record label, gros music, as she relocates to san francisco to get her creative juices really up and running to create the music that she's finally able to do.

✘ since bringing back her music career, she's taking a pause on acting until her schedule frees up, giving her time to fill in some cameo or small roles to keep the audience entertained.

 

**TIMELINE.**

  * ( 2010 - 2014 ) — pop singer / RCA Records.
  * ( 2014 - 2016 ) — actor / lead tv series role & side movie projects.
  * ( 2016 - present ) — r&b singer / Gros Music.



 

 

—————————

 

**FRIENDS**

dahlia is the type to have many friends since she's so friendly towards everybody. she'd be especially willing to go out of her way to make friends with the newbies and strangers, wanting them to feel safe and comforted. she'd always be there to help and give advice to her friends, always able to lend a shoulder for them to cry on and an ear for them to bitch about their problems to. and as much as she's there for them, she hopes that her friends would be there for her as well, feeling slightly jealous whenever she sees her friends with others, hoping that they wouldn't leave her for better people.

**ENEMIES**

even though she's quite a friendly person doesn't mean that she wouldn't have some enemies. since she was quite big in the acting and singing scene also meant that there might have been some grudges towards her (the regular internet trolls) and some friendly and some not so friendly competition via her peers. she'd be upset and wonder what had caused them to dislike her but it wouldn't tear her down too much unless if it was a person that she admired.

**LOVERS**

not gonna lie, dahlia's a hopeless romantic at heart but she also keeps her feelings to herself, not wanting to get herself hurt again. she might act a bit selfish, needy and insecure around them but that's because she needs reassurance that they do care for her. she hasn't been in a ton of relationships but she's quite an expert at one-nighters and fuck buddies so she's more than down to have those types of relationships with all the genders.


End file.
